


Blind Luck

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for LDWS Round 8's week 1 prompt:"'Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention." in no more than 499 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/54364.html)

Potter gave a brittle laugh. “What—You can’t just… Just who do you think you are, Malfoy? I’m a _professor_. Head of House. You can’t give _me_ detention!” He stopped flailing his arms and instead folded them indignantly.

Draco loved his Potions classroom. His desk sat upon a dais, allowing him to look over his classroom of students from his seat or, in this case, clasp his hands upon the desk as he peered down at Potter.

“I would have said that you couldn’t act like a petulant hot-headed Gryffindor third year, yet here we are.” He lounged back in his chair. He was curious as to whether Potter would resort to tiptoes or have the balls to step up onto the platform.

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s really going on here.” Well, what do you know, Potter did have balls. Although, Draco didn’t approve of the way Potter was waggling his finger at him. “This hasn’t got anything to do with your students misbehaving in my class—”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Draco drawled, swiveling his chair to face Potter now standing beside his desk, arms still crossed defensively. “This is about you abusing your power and your reputation because you think no one will dare to pull you up on your blatant favouritism and prejudice.” Draco pushed his chair back and stood, facing Potter but careful not to step into his space. “You thought wrong, Potter. I’m calling you out.”

“You?” Potter chuckled, hand running through his hair. “ _You_ are calling _me_ out?”

Potter was looking at him strangely. He was sort of smiling, but there was something in his eyes that Draco couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever. Stick with the plan.

“You are punishing students for being Slytherins. Because of the Slytherin I used to be.” Now Potter was openly grinning at him. It was disconcerting.

“So you thought the best way for us to bury the past and start fresh was by threatening me with detention?”

Draco shrugged. “It got you here, didn’t it?”

Harry cocked his head, looking up at Draco through wayward strands of hair. “And why did you want to get me in here, hm?” He stepped forward, uncomfortably close.

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Potter.” Draco was fighting the urge to step away. He didn’t know what Potter was up to, but he knew he could draw in a hurry if the need arose.

“You know exactly what I’m getting at,” he smiled confidently, bringing his hand up to cup Draco’s cheek. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me, Draco.”

“I haven’t—” Draco tried, but he was unsure what to say. Potter was attractive. Had he been sending out signals without realising it?

Potter leant closer, gaze flicking from Draco’s eyes to his mouth. Draco could feel his breath against his face.

“Then tell me no, and I’ll stop.”

As Draco looked into green eyes, only one answer made sense.

“Yes.”


End file.
